


Banquets of Plenty

by Stecayl



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Lokasenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stecayl/pseuds/Stecayl
Summary: A feast in Valhalla, after Loki's imprisonment.
Relationships: Loki & Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 10





	Banquets of Plenty

In Asgard, the Aesir and Einherjar are feasting. The hall fills with the clamor of warriors bragging of their deeds in life and death; the Valkyries ensure that the ale and food are plenty.

But there are seats left empty at the high table among the Æsir and Ásynjur. No one sits today at Odin’s right hand, at the place of honor that has been set aside since Valhalla was built. No one will again.

At Odin’s left hand, Frigga refills her husband’s cup.

“Will you drink?” she asks.

Frigga is thinking of betrayal and bitter vengeance — a brother bound in chains. Those things please her; yet she knows there are oaths have been broken and fates that cannot be averted. Her far-seeing eyes are troubled.

But Odin too is far-seeing. He looks across the hall and beyond, his wise grey eye piercing through wood and stone and the barriers between worlds.

“My brother’s bowl is already full,” he answers, and lifting his cup, he drinks.

Deep below the earth, Sigyn empties the poison into Loki’s eyes. He screams. Poison runs down his face in streams; it fills his mouth, eating away at his tongue and cheeks..

In Midgard, the earth is shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out my WIPs collection! This was written in 2019.
> 
> This was inspired by Loki's lines from The Lokasenna:
> 
> "Remember, Othin, | in olden days  
> That we both our blood have mixed;  
> Then didst thou promise | no ale to pour,  
> Unless it were brought for us both."
> 
> from https://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/poe/poe10.htm


End file.
